<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Titan Shifter by mochipii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087176">The Last Titan Shifter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii'>mochipii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Titan Rider [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff, One Shot, jeez i'm bad at tagging, what else?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:35:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pikuhan. Hange lives. All is well. Happy ending.<br/>Make love not war y'all!</p><p>Please, enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pieck &amp; Hange Zoë, Pieck/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Titan Rider [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Titan Shifter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I decided to compile my pikuhan fic into a series and found that I let Porco live in this fic  when I already implied his death in the previous fic. So now, I remove Porco's name from this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The war is over. The world is at peace. Paradis Island now have a healthy relations with the continent and it's nations in all aspects of life. No one would even thought this kind of thing would be possible two years ago.</p><p>No more titans problem, somehow the rumbling that everyone feared didn't really happened. Well, it happened. Partially. Eren Yaeger melted the entire Wall Maria, revealing to the world the many colossal titans that apparently made up the entire wall in Paradis Island. He made those titans marched to the entire corners of the world, created a necessary chaos as a reminder, a threat of what he can do. He told everyone to stop fighting. Or else.</p><p>It worked. Nobody wants to see another necessary chaos happen for a second time. Titan shifter's lives saved. They got to live past their thirteen years term. Pieck, Zeke, Reiner, Annie and Falco were the last titan shifters of Marley.</p><p>The wall that marked the internment camp where many generations of Eldians lived in Marley and everywhere around the continent were torn down. Eldians now can go out freely without the armband. The change was slow and hard for some people, Eldians and Marleyans alike but changes were made, by everyone, everywhere.</p><p>*****</p><p>Pieck's now on a boat bound to Paradis Island. She had been making regular trips to that island six months after the war officially ended. She never imagined that she would form  an attachment to this 'devil island'. She had quit the military that afternoon, the day the peace treaty was signed between Queen Historia and leaders from every nations on the continent.</p><p>She had taken up a teaching job at the military academy merely three months after she filed her resignation. Adjusting life to a complete civilian life had been hard so, when some top brass came to her house and offered her a teaching position, she took it. Finally realizing that military world is all she knew and she knew she was good at it. Her reputation as a former titan shifter earned her the respect of the students since nobody ever really get to be in close proximity with an active titan shifters. These kids were civilians themselves when the war happened. Other than teaching, she helped with advising the military in forming a new defense strategy in a world where titans are no longer considered as weapons.</p><p>Her thoughts were interrupted by the boat Captain's announcement that they were approaching Paradis Island port. As the boat finally docked, she went in line with the other passangers to disembark. Walking behind these people, slowly, one hand holding a crutch that supports her body, one hand holding her luggage. It's been over two years since the last time she turned into a titan and she still needed crutch to walk and hold herself up.</p><p>As she passed the immigration check point, she looked around to the crowds of people gathered by the passenger's exit, waiting for the people from the boat to show up. She could only walked with a certain pace and almost lost her balance when someone bumped into her from behind. The young girl stopped for a second and apologized to her before making a run to a young man standing in the crowd. She made a perfect jump into his arms. The sweet sight brought a smile to her face.</p><p>As the crowd dissipated, she finally can see the person waiting for her. Huffing a sigh of relieve, her smile grew bigger as that person made a move towards her and immediately lifted her up in an embrace that made her loose her grip on the crutch and luggage.</p><p>"Hange..." Pieck gasped her name and proceeded to wrap her arms around her neck.</p><p>"Finally you're here! I'm so happy," Hange said while tightening her embrace and swinging Pieck's lithe body left and right.</p><p>Laughing at Hange's antics Pieck tightened her wrap around Hange's neck, burrying her face to her neck, inhaling deep, "Hmm...you smell good," </p><p>"I know," lowering Pieck back to the ground, "I took a shower," Hange replied with a huge grin on her face.</p><p>"I knew it," Pieck squinted her eyes, smirking.</p><p>"Well, welcome to Paradis Island, Miss Finger," Hange made a show of politely greeting Pieck after picking up her luggage and crutch from the floor.</p><p>"Again?" Pieck added.</p><p>"Again," confirmed Hange.</p><p>After making sure that Pieck got her crutch and ready to walk, Hange offered her arm to her, "Shall we?"</p><p>"Thank you, Commander. It's good to be back here," Pieck hooked one arm on Hange and started made their way out the door.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here," Hange leaned down and kissed her temple as they walked to the car waiting outside.</p><p>"Me too, Commander. Me too."</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>